Seiji Benci Papa!
by kinana
Summary: "Pokoknya Seiji benci Papa! Seiji benci papa!"/Seijuurou dan Kouki kini telah menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak manis bersurai merah bernama Seiji. Tapi kok Seiji malah benci sama Seijuurou yang notabene adalah papanya sih?/Turun Rating/Warn inside/ Triquel(?) 'Tarian' dan 'Hadiah'/Didedikasikan untuk CAFEE dan CAFEIN/Suka-suka FujoDanshi aja lah.


**Disclaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tatadoshi**

**Seiji Benci Papa! © kinana**

**Warn :**

**Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, Penulis Galau, MPreg, Turun Rating, Nikmati Omake dibawah **_**Author's territorial, **_**DLDR lah, dll.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ini adalah skuel dari drabble yang berjudul 'Tarian' di fan fiksi 'AkaFuri's A to Z' dan juga fan fiksi yang berjudul 'Hadiah'<strong>_

* * *

><p>Bocah berumur lima tahun itu memeluk erat-erat pemuda dalam dekapannya, surai merahnya sedikit lepek, keringat tidak berhenti mengucur deras sari pori-pori kulit putihnya, dan tubuh mungilnya bergetar halus.<p>

"Hiks…mama…hiks…"

Semakin menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada rata pemuda bersurai coklat, bocah cilik itu terisak sambil memanggil sang pemuda coklat dengan kata 'mama'.

Furihata Kouki yang kini telah berganti marga sehingga namanya menjadi Akashi Kouki memandang sedih pada anaknya yang sedang terisak. Tangannya naik-turun. Jemari lentik berhiaskan cincin emas di jari manisnya itu meyusup masuk pada hamparan surai merah milik anaknya—membelainya dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Perlahan, isakan yang dikeluarkan Akashi Seiji semakin lirih, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan berhenti.

Sret

Bocah bersurai merah itu mendongak—menunjukkan wajah manis dengan pipi _chubby_ karena lemak bayi. Mata dengan iris coklat berukuran mungil bak biji semangka miliknya digenangi oleh air mata.

"Ma-mama baik-baik saja kan?"

Seiji bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Kouki memandang kembut anak yang terlahir karena perbuatan Akashi Seijuurou terhadap dirinya dan ehemtubuhnyaehem, lalu mengacak-acak sayang surai merah Seiji yang identik dengan milik suaminya.

"Mama tidak apa sayang."

Dengan senyum lebar penuh kasih sayang Kouki menjawab kekhawatiran anaknya. Seiji terdiam melihat senyuman lebar milik ibunya. Sungguh, ibunya adalah makhluk paling cantik yang pernah dia temui. Cita-cita Seiji adalah menikah dengan seseorang yang seperti ibunya.

Lalu?

Setelah beberapa menit keheningan, mata beriris coklat yang identik dengan milik Kouki itu menajam.

"Aku benci papa."

Seiji berkata absolut. Ah, keturunan Akashi Seijuurou memang. Masih kecil namun keabsolutan sudah mengikuti sosoknya.

"Ke-kenapa Sei-chan benci papa?"

Gagap. Kouki bertanya pada anaknya dan Akashi Seijuurou itu. Dalam hati Kouki berdoa supaya anaknya tidaklah mewarisi sifat diktator yang dulunya dimiliki Seijuurou.

"Soalnya papa jahat!"

Seiji berteriak dengan suara cempreng a la anak-anak miliknya, menuai kerutan bingung didahi sang ibu.

"Papa jahat, ma! Tadi aja Sei liat mama ditindih! Kalau tadi Sei nggak datang dan nyerang papa, mama pasti akan lebih kesakitan kan?! Sei juga sering denger suara teriakan mama pas malem-malem, terus besoknya mama nggak bisa jalan bener. Pasti papa lagi nyiksa mama malemnya! Sei nggak tahu kenapa papa suka sekali nyiksa mama malem-malem, tapi yang jelas Sei nggak suka mama tersiksa!"

Bocah kecil itu berteriak—mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam pikiran polosnya, sedangkan dibawahnya wajah Akashi Kouki semakin lama semakin panas dan merah mendengar orasi dari anaknya. Uh, ini benar-benar memalukan bagi Kouki. Ah, sepertinya Kouki harus meminta suaminya memasang peredam di kamar mereka, lalu memberi larangan keras untuk 'menyentuhnya' ditempat 'terbuka'. Dengan begitu anaknya yang polos ini tidak akan mendengar 'teriakannya' di malam hari dan tanpa sengaja melihat 'penyiksaan' yang dilakukan sang suami terhadap dirinya.

"Pokoknya Seiji benci papa!"

Melihat ibunya yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah hangat Seiji kembali berteriak. Kouki kembali memandang anak semata wayangnya dengan Seijuurou.

"Tapi kan…Seiji ngga—

"Seiji mau balas apa yang papa lakuin ke mama! Seiji akan bikin papa menderita kayak mama!"

Sebelum Kouki menyelesaikan perkataannya, Seiji kembali menyela. Dan seketika mata pemuda coklat berumur dua puluh tiga tahun itu melotot horor mendengar perkataan anaknya.

Seiji akan memperlakukan Seijuurou seperti apa yang pernah Seijuurou lakukan padanya?

Bukannya itu berarti…

Anaknya yang masih berumur lima tahu ini ingin meng-uke-kan Seijuurou?

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's territorial :<strong>_

Buahahahahahahaha~ kembali lagi bersama saya~~ ini ide muncul pas pagi-pagi dihari senin berangkat ke SMA tercintah~ biasanya diatas motor saya melakukan konser sepanjang jalan, tapi entah kenapa pas hari itu malah ngelamun :3 #eluskepala

Terus pingin ngetik ini fiksi secepatnya, tapi nggak pernah sempet karena abis selesai mengenyam pendidikan SMA dari pagi sampe sore, saya harus ketemu dosen ITS dan ikut program D3 sampe malem fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh~~ lelahnyaaaaaaaaa~~ dan hari-hari berikutnya samhaw tugas kok nggak selesai-selesai #tepar Hiks~ bahkan kadang-kadang saya sampe lupa umur sendiri lho, jadi kalo ditanya 'Kamu umur berapa?' saya jawabnya 'Coba deh, tahun ini dikurangi tahun 1998, hasilnya umurku tuh.' Malah saya juga pernah, ada temen ngucapin selamat terus saya jawab 'Emang ini tanggal berapa? Bulan apa? Aku lahir kapan sih?' gondok deh yang ngasih ucapan #ngek #curhat

Udah deh! Tanpa banyak omong lagi, silahkan nikmati omakenya~~ #nyanyi

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

* * *

><p>Ceklek.<p>

Seijuurou membuka pintu rumah sederhana tempat dirinya kini tinggal bersama sang 'istri' dan anak. Sebenarnya, bisa saja Seijuurou membeli manor mewah untuk keluarga kecilnya, namun karena masih cinta dan masih ingin dapat 'jatah' dari sang istri, Seijuurou pun mengikuti keinginan istrinya untuk tidak hidup terlalu mewah.

Sebelah alis merah pemimpin klan Akashi itu terangkat begitu mendapati suasana rumah mungilnya yang sepi dan gelap. Hmm…kalau dipikir-pikir ketidak hadiran Kouki dan Seiji saat dirinya diyatakan dapat pulang pagi ini juga terasa aneh.

Tidak mungkin kan kedua manusia terpenting—selain sang ibu—dalam hidupnya itu pergi? Atau parahnya diculik anggota mafia? Seijuurou harus cepat-cepat mengecek bisnis dunia bawahnya, jangan sampai ada yang membelot. Dunia atas maupun bawah.

Pip.

Saklar ditekan, dan seketika ruangan yang ditempati Seijuurou menjadi terang benderang. Melangkah perlahan, pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghembuskan nafas lega begitu mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai coklat yang telah sah menjadi 'istrinya' terlelap di ranjang cinta mereka.

Tap.

Menghentikan langkah disamping ranjang, pemuda serba merah itu mengamati wajah tidur sang istri yang terlihat sangat imut, polos, dan…menggairahkan.

Glup.

Seijuurou menelan ludah susah payah disaat pikiran kotor kembali meracuni otaknya.

.

Perlahan, tangan putih milik Seijuurou terulur. Dia sangat ingin menyentuh surai coklat yang sedikit menutupi kelopak mata sang istri.

Lalu?

Sret.

Sebuah gunting mini melayang. Melintas diantara jemari Seijuurou dan wajah Kouki sebelum akhirnya menancap di permukaan ranjang tidak jauh dari pucuk kepala Kouki yang sedang berbaring nyaman diatas bantal.

Seijuurou menoleh kebelakang dengan perlahan. Sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya dan Kouki.

Seijuurou menatap anaknya datar.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan? Seiji?"

Lalu bertanya dengan nada yang tak kalah datarnya.

"Papa. Tidak. Boleh. Menyentuh. Mama. Seujung. Rambutpun. Tidak. Boleh!"

Seiji berkata dengan sepasang iris coklat yang berkilat protektif dan penekanan pada tiap kata yang dikeluarkannya.

"Hooo…"

Seijuurou menggumam, lalu mendengus. Senyum sinisnya terkembang, pandangan tajamnya terarah tepat pada sang anak yang masih berusia limat tahun.

"Coba saja menjauhkanku dengan ibumu yang seksi ini _brat._ Kau tidak akan bisa."

Seijuurou berkata, dan aura keabsolutan yang menyelubungi dirinya semakin kuat.

Ha-ah. Kouki, cepatlah bangun dan hentikan kedua Akashi itu.

Sang penulispun hanya dapat berdoa dipojok halaman.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>


End file.
